The son of Prue
by sue1982
Summary: After Harry find out that he was Adopted he left the Wizarding world thinking he was free he created a new life for him self but his World is turned upside down when his past find him ones again can he protect his new life and keep his past away from those he love ?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon and does not fallow the Charmed Canon

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO. And Charmed Belong to Writer Constance M Burge and Writer/Director Brad Kern.

Harry Potter Crossover Charmed; The Son of Prue.

* * *

31 July 1980 a distraught red hair woman was sitting on the edge of a flower pot in front of the Wizarding world only Hospital called St Mungo's Her Husband left a few minutes before the birth of their only son to change, the Labor was slow so the Midwife convinced James Potter to leave and come back.

As soon James had walked out of the door the labor when into full speed, Lily hearth was broken when her baby was Stillborn that is why she was currently sitting in front of the Hospital when she felt someone Approaching her Lily looked up to look at the person.

The figure in front of her had a long black cloak on with a huge Capuchon covering the face Lily immediately pull out her wand standing up in a fighting stance ;

''I am not here to fight I am here to offer you a solution to your problem I would appreciate if you don't attack me '' Prue said with a serious tone

Lily looks warily at the female in front of her when a gurgle and cooing noises caught her attention she took a good look again at the woman in front of her and notes she was holding a moving bundle in her hand's Prue smiled at Lily;

'' I know that you just lost your child and that your husband doesn't know yet,you can cover everything up by adopting my child as your own ''

'' Why are you giving your child away ? '' Lily asks with a Wary tone in her voice

'' Where I am coming from the magical community is dangerous I want my child to live in a peaceful place away from all the fighting '' Prue said smiling down at the child in her arm's

Lily burst out laughing '' you chose the wrong country then lady Magical Britain is anything more dangerous more now with the new Dark Lord running around ''

'' I know but at least he will be safe away from Demon's '' Prue said

At this Lily's eyes when wide she had heard of demon's as an unspeakable she learn about a lot of supernatural being's and the only witches she knew about that fight those kind of supernatural being's were the Wiccan Witches in America

'' I wonder who she is she must be really powerful if she is targeted constantly by Demon's '' Lily thought looking at the woman in front of her

'' Who are you ?! '' Lily asks In a serious voice

'' As an unspeakable you must have heard of me and my Sister's my name is Prue Halliwell and I am one of the Charmed ones '' Prue said smirking at the Red Hair woman in front of her

Lily's eyes when wide she let out a Gasps of shock '' O MY GOD ! A Charmed one ! No wonder she is worried for the safety of her child ! To think a Charmed one want's to give me her child O Merlin ! '' Lily screamed in her head

After Lily had calmed herself down she Look at Prue with a serious expression on her face asking;

''How do you know I am an unspeakable? ''

'' I did my research '' Prue said smiling at Lily

''Are you sure you want to give your baby to me ? Ones we do this there is no going back !'' Lily said

'' I am 100 % sure but you must promise me one thing ! '' Prue said with a concerned voice

'' What ? ''

'' You will tell him about me about his Heritage he got the right's to know Ones he is old enough His Wiccan Power's will awake he must know what he is dealing with believe me it won't be pretty if he doesn't know about his power's me and my Sister's learned that the hard way '' Prue said with a concerned voice

'' I promise '' Lily said

Prue hugged her baby '' I will always love you my little Hadrian '' she said kissing Harry's cheek she carefully give Lily the baby before she ran off not giving Lily the chance to thank her

Lily felt bad for Prue but she was happy she looked down at the baby she was holding she smiled at the cooing child in her hand's '' Hi sweety I am your new mommy '' Lily said her smiled became bigger when Harry Grapped her finger and start sucking on it '' you must be hungry, let's go inside

After a few minutes Lily was sitting on her bed with Harry in her arm's she had Obliviate the Healer and the Nurse and the Midwife who had helped her with her labor then she put on Harry a new Glamour charm that she had invented herself she was rocking Harry she smiled saying;

'' At least I can do to Honor your Prevous Mommy is to keep the name she had Giving you my sweet Hadrian '' lily said at that moment James came in with wide eyes he walked over to Were Lily was looking down at the cooing child in Lily's arm's

'' Is that my son ? '' He asks

''Yes this little joy in my arm's right now is our Hadrian '' Lily said

'' Oh look at him he is so cute ! '' Lily carefully past Harry to James;

''HI little guy I am your Daddy '' James said smiling down at the Baby in his arm's

* * *

Years when by at age six Harry discovered that he could move thing's by just looking at them at age 13 Harry could channel his telekinetic powers through his hands.

He also had inherited his mother power of Astral Projection Which allowed him to be in 2 places at the ones he also discovered that he could Appeared and disappear at will after his Second year when people had treated him badly because they found out he was Parselmouth Harry decided to keep his extra power's a secret.

17 year's old Harry was sitting on his bed at Private Drive when an owl came with a letter from Gringrott's For him curious Harry open the letter what he read shocked him he was not a Potter ! Harry was happy the Prophecy that was placed on him by the Headmaster had nothing to do with him ! .

He had no Obligation what so ever with the Wizarding World after how they had treated him in these last few years Harry had enough he was not going to be anyone's Weapon ! Yes that is what he was Harry had realized a long time ago that nobody in the Wizarding World really cared for him they all saw him nothing more Then their Savior ! Harry spat at that thought.

Their savior ! Yeah right to the Wizarding World he was their savior when it was convenient for them their escape goat ! To the ministry he was a treat that should be locked up and contain to the Order he was their Weapon their warrior to fight their Battle for them ! No more ! He was not going to be Used by anyone ! '' Harry thought

Harry Chuckle

'' I am sorry but this time I am going to be looking out for me ! Harry said out loud he when down stair's he took his trunk out of the cupboard under the stair's he dragged the trunk to his room and start to pack his stuff he shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket he took Hedwig out of her cage saying

'' Girl we are leaving this Hell whole '' he said Hedwig Hooted almost like she was agreeing with him he said the incantation for the glamour his Adopted mother had put on him when he looked into the mirror he was shocked he looked nothing like the Potter's he was glad his hair was silky and completely black his Hair reached just above his shoulder's he had Asian features Wich he thought was nice

'' At least this way no one will recognize me '' the only thing Harry regret was losing Lily's bright green eyes he put the Letter in his Pocket with Hedwig sitting on his shoulder's he Disappeared

* * *

I am a HUGE,HUGE FANS OF CHARMED at one point i had the complete Series I really liked the Character of Prue I was really mad when they killed her Of in season 3 ! i still don't understand why Shannen Doherty left the Series ! But anyway here is my first ever Harry potter crossover Charmed i hope you guy's like it !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if Your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER;

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon and does not fallow the Charmed Canon

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO. And Charmed Belong to Writer Constance M Burge and Writer/Director Brad Kern.

Harry Potter Crossover Charmed; The Son of Prue; Meeting the Halliwell's

* * *

Harry reappeared in Knockturn Alley he when directly to a wand store he neended to get this Tracking charm's of his wand Harry walked in and smiled at the old man in front of whom inmediately narrowed his eyes at Harry

'' I need your services can you take of the ministry tracking charm and a few other charm's of my wand ? '' Harry asks

'' Of course but may I ask who you are ? I have never seen you around here before ! '' The man asks with a curious tone in his voice

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man;

'' The curiosity killed the cat mister you don't want to end up like the cat now do you ?! '' Harry said with a threatening voice

'' N,no of course Not let me see your wand young man '' the man asks

Harry Give his wand to the man the man inspected the wand with a sneer on his face he said;

'' Ah I see this was made by the fool of Olivander but at least your wand is of good quality I see there are several charm's placed on your wand don't worry I will remove them all for you and if I were you I would check your belonging's to if this person when as far as this with their charm' I would be surprised to find other charm's on your stuff I can check them for you if you like ? ''

'' Yes '' Harry said pulling out his Trunk out of his pocket the man started to scan Harry's belonging's and with each our that past Harry was getting furious there was tracking Charm's on everything even the letter's Hermione and Ron had Send to him how could they ! Their betrayal hurt Harry the most.

The man Narrowed his eyes he pointed his wand at Harry and Scan Harry from head to tow what he found out shocked him not only they had put tracking charm's on him but also some Compultion Charm,obedience charm, but the man had also detected Mind controlling potion's in Harry's Sistem the man sat down on the chair next to Harry with concerned eyes he said;

''Young man I all my year's I have never seen a case like your's who ever this Person are they are determined to have you under their control so I suggest you leave Britain a soon as you can because as soon they discover you left the place you were living at they are going to be looking for you like crazy !''

'' Thank you old man could you check my owl for any charm '' Harry asks still in shocked

'' Yeah of course I can '' the man turned to Hedwig and started to take off the Charm's placed on her

Harry could not believe it ! '' Mind controlling potion's ! And he dare call Voldemort evil the old bastard ! '' Thought Harry furious but then a thought Occured to him he turn looking at the old man in front of him saying;

'' That spell you used I never heard of it !''

'' Of course you wouldn't that spell is not a spell that you would learn at Hogwart's that spell is only used by Auror's I am a retired Auror young man I notes something about your owl I don't know if you know but Your owl got a strong glamour charm on her would you like for me to take it off for you ? '' The Wand maker asks surprising Harry who nodded his head.

The old man waved his wand a few times muttering a few incantation's and after a few minute's Harry was looking with wide eyes at a completely black owl

'' No wonder they put a glamour charm on her she would have been killed by the ministry there is a legend saying that if you spot a Royal Black owl it mean's the coming of a new Dark Lord young man until you leave Magical Britain I suggest you put a glamour charm on her to hide her true appearance '' The man said with a concenrd voice

Harry snapped out of his trance he smiled at Hedwig

'' Wow your beautiful girl ''

Hedwig Hooted in Pride she was happy that her human liked her,Harry turned looking at the wand maker asking;

'' Is there a pet store here in Knockturn Alley ? ''

'' Yes there is,a few stores over you can find the pet store called Pets & Pets they have all Type of animal's there '' the wand maker answered

Harry thank the man he was half away to the door when a small voice Cought his ear

''** Help someone help me get me out of this thing ! ''**

'' Harry's eyes wide he narrowed his eyes at the wand maker saying;

'' What the bloody hell you got locked up back there !''

'' How do you even know ! Unless you are a Parselmouth ! '' The wand maker said with wide eyes

'' Ding, Ding, Ding Bingo Now show me the snake you got back there I was going to buy one anyway '' Harry said smirking at the shocked man

'' Okay come this way '' the man said leading Harry throughout the store in the back of the store in a room where the tank's tank's of all sizes and shapes Harry stoped in front of a beautiful striped snake who was yelling profanity's;

'' **When i see that fat bastard who put me inside of this thing i am going to bite him so bad his momma is going to feel it ! ''**

Harry couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing '' Okay its decided i am buying her ! '' Harry said pointing his finger at the snake

'' But don't know what type of snake she is ? She is dangerous ! '' The wand maker said with concerned voice

'' Wich better person to control a snake like her Then me a Parsslmouth ! '' Harry turned looking down at the snake saying; ''** would you like to go with me beautiful ? ''**

**'' OH ISIS YOUR A PARSSELMOUTH ! It has been a long time since I encounter Another Parsselmouth ! Of course I am going with you ! My sister's are going to be so jealous ! '' **

**'' If Your going with me your going to need a name ! '' Harry said to the snake**

**'' I already got a name and it's Cleopatra after the queen of Egypt ! A perfect name for a Royal Snake like my self !''**

**''My name is Damian nice to meet you now are you ready to go ? '' **

**'' Yes let's go '' Abyss said slithering up to Harry's arm she curled herself around Harry's neck **

Harry looked at the wand maker Asking;

'' What type of snake is she ?''

'' She is one of the most dangerous snake's in the Magical world she is a Egyptian striped asp '' The wand maker said

'' Really nice thank's for helping me old man '' Harry said shaking the wand maker's hand

'' No problem whenever your back in Britain don't come and visit me okay ? '' The wand maker said smiling at Harry

'' I will really thank you for everything '' with that said Harry left the store he when to Gringrott's and transferred all the Potter Vault's to the Grigrott''s bank in America under a different name He ordered Griphook to send a few Howler's to different places on specific dates after he was finished left Grigrott's he when shopping he bought himself new clothes and a few toy's for Abyss after he was done he appeared away Leaving Britain for good.

As soon Harry left Britain the Ward's at Private Drive fell alerting the Order of Harry's departure

* * *

From the information Lily had left him he knew his real mother was living in San Francisco so he decided to live in San Fransico he bought an apartment in a nice neighborhood since the Goblin's had helped him Harry was now emancipated He was happy about that.

He was looking for a Part time job when he saw the Night Club a few street's away from his house was looking for people Harry stood in front of the club and saw the name of the club was P3 he like the name it was short and you could remember it easy he walked inside behind the counter was a beautiful brunette with long black hair she was busy counting the earning's of the night before she didn't even notice Harry approaching her with a weary voice Harry said;

'' Excuse me ? ''

Piper jumped holding her hand on the side where her heart is;

'' Don't do that ! God you scared the hell out of me ! '' Piper said looking up at the young man in front of her she could not place it but somehow this young boy reminded her of someone

'' Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you ! '' Harry said

''What can I help you with ? '' Piper said noticing Harry's accent

'' Oh I came For the ad you put out saying you are looking for people '' Harry said looking around the club.

'' OH that good how old are you ? '' Piper asks looking at Harry

'' I am 17 I am just looking for a Part-time Job '' Harry said smiling

'' Oh Honey You a Little to young to work here ! '' Piper said with a disappointed voice.

'' Oh don't worry about that M'am I am already emancipated ! '' Harry said hoping that would prevent her from rejecting him.

''Oh Good then you be helping Joshua behind the counter He is having problem's keeping up I expect you to be on time no Drug's if you smoke you can do that outside''.

'' Thank you thank you very much for hiring me ! '' Harry said smiling.

'' Oh don't worry about it sweety '' Piper said smiling she felt sorry for the boy in front of her.

Harry was leaving the Club when 2 other girl's bumped into him he look up into the eyes 2 beautiful women.

'' I am so sorry are you girl's okay ? '' Harry asks with concerned voice.

'' We are okay don't worry '' Phoebe said looking at Harry she had the most weirdest sensation.

'' A British what are you doing so far from home London boy '' Paige said in a teasing voice.

'' Paige leave the kid alone '' Phoebe said smiling but deep down she was curious about the boy in front of her.

Before Harry could answer Paige Piper came out Looking for her Sister's '' What are you girl's doing out here ! We got stuff to do '' Paige and Phoebe said goodbye to Harry the 3 of them were walking inside Harry was half on the Driveway of the Club when a boy yelled ;

'' Hello Mrs Halliwell ! '' Piper and Her 2 sister's turned around Piper smiled at the Little boy saying;

'' Hi Jordan say hello to your mom for us okay Sweety ! '' And with that said the 3 of them walked in to P3 leaving a shocked Harry behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if Your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon and does not fallow the Charmed Canon

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO. And Charmed Belong to Writer Constance M Burge and Writer/Director Brad Kern.

Harry Potter Crossover Charmed; The Son of Prue; I am a What !

* * *

Harry stood in shock watching the retreating back's of the Halliwell sister's

'' Oh merlin they are the Halliwell's Oh my god they are my family ! '' Harry screamed in his head, Harry started to walk.

'' Okay I need to figure out how to tell them who I am but first I need to get closer to them and gain their trust '' Harry said talking to himself he walked back to his Apartment.

In the Mean Time Piper was being interrogated by her sister's.

'' So Who was that cute British boy we encounter at the door. '' Paige asks with a mischievous look in her eyes.

'' Leave the kid alone he only 17 he is way too young for you ! And aren't you going out with Richard ? '' Piper said with a raised eyebrow at Paige.

'' Auch okay I deserved that ! '' .Paige said smiling at Piper.

'' I got the weirdest feeling when I saw him it was like I needed to protect him like he was family I never got that feeling when i met Chris the first time ! '' Phoebe said with a frown on her face.

'' That was because Chris was blocking your power's with those Potion's he used to take ! '' Paige said she smirked ''The little bugger is still blocking you isn't he ? ''

''Yeah I don't get it ! He already told us who he is so why does he not want me to know what he feel ? '' Phoebe said with a confuse look on her face.

'' Because there is a thing called privacy ? And I like to keep my thought's and feeling's to myself thank you '' Chris said startling the girl's.

'''Don't do that !'' Piper said.

'' Sorry so what are you girl's talking about ? '' Chris asks.

'' Oh about this cute British kid your mother Hired to work here '' Paige said smiling.

'' Waite what British kid ! '' Chris Asks with wide eyes.

'' A British kid your mom hired today why what wrong Chris ? '' Paige Asks with Concerend voice .

'' No it can't be him ! It's too soon ! '' Chris turned around looking at his mother '' describe him to me how does he look like ? '' Chris Asks .

'' Chris sweety what is going on ! You are scaring us '' Phoebe said with a scared tone .

'' Please describe him to me, Please it's important ! '' Chris said with a pleading tone in his voice.

'' Well he got really white skin black hair and he look a little bit Asian '' Paige said.

'' Oh my god it's him ! '' Chris said with wide eyes.

'' Sweety who is he? Do you know him ? Should we be on our guard's around him ? '' Piper said going in Protective mode.

'' Well Í don't know if I should tell you about him, but then again maybe we can save him ! '' Chris said with tear's in his eyes.

'' Sweety please tell us maybe we can help you ! '' Phoebe said with concerned voice .

'' Well he is family ! He is Aunt Prue Son ! But we didn't know about him so the demon's manage to turn him against us but when Wyatt started to gain power and started to break the power base he had made for himself he got pissed and he became a mayor power fighting against Wyatt.

Piper sat down on a couch shaking with shaky voice she Asks;

'' Prue's Son ? ! Are you sure ? ''

'' Yes he was born from Aunty Prue's union to the upper level Demon named Zile Apparently they consume the marriage after Cousin Damian was born she hid him away by giving him to a witch in Britain, I myself started a relationship with him,at that time I didn't know who he was '' Chris said with his cheek's turning red of embarrassment .

'' Paige eyes when wide '' Your gay '? '' She Asks with wide eyes .

'' Yeah are you mad ? '' Chris Asks with a Worry tone .

'' Oh no sweety no I am not mad I am just surprised that all '' Paige said smiling at Chris .

'' Zile, Zile I remember now he was that Upper level Warlock who manage to trick Prue into Married him ! So they consume their Marriage ? But why did Prue hide him from us ?Did she really think that we would Vanquish her Son ?He is our Nephew for god sake ! '' Piper said with a hurt voice .

'' I think Aunty Prue was more Worried about what the rest of the Light side would do when they find out a Charmed one give birth to a Warlock '' Chris said trying to console his mother

'' Oh my god ! It's true they would have tried to kill him regardless '' Phoebe said with teary wide eyes .

'''No I won't let that happen I won't let them take the only good thing I got left from Prue over my dead body ! Piper said standing up yelling '' Leo ! We got a situation get your elder butt down here Leo ! '' Piper screamed .

At that moment Leo Orbed in looking around with concern eye's '' What's going on ! Is it a demon attack ! '' He Asks

'' We wish no it's something way bigger then a demon attack'' Paige said .

'' I have a serious Question for you ! What is the rule for a child born of a marriage between a good witch and a Warlock ? What kind of action Do the elder's take in those Type of situation ? '' Piper Ask .

'' Well most of the time if the mother can ensure that the child stay at the side of good then there is no problem but if the child turn evil than most of the time they tell the other witches so they could vanquish the child before he become a mayor treat ! Wait why are you asking me this? Is one of you girl's pregnant with a Warlock child ? '' He Asks with a Concerend voice .

'' God no Leo but one of us Was ! We just find out that Prue Give birth to a Warlock but she give the baby away to someone in Britain now the child is here Chris tell him ! '' Paige said .

'' Yeah the thing is we didn't know about him Until it was too late he was a major power play in the underworld but in the end he became a major fighting force against Wyatt ! If we can get to him before the demon's do then we have a huge chance to turn him to the light ! ''Chris said with hopeful eyes .

'' That is a good idea ! Chris see if you can befriend him and get him to our side I will see what I can do with the Elder's '' Leo said smiling he Hugged Piper before he orbed out .

'' It's going to be alright Piper we will bring Prue Son to the manor you see ! '' Phoebe said .

'''I hope so I just want him to be safe with us ! '' Piper said leaning into Phoebe .

'' What is his name Chris '' Paige said sitting next to Chris .

'' His name is Hadrian but in the underworld he was known as Damian ! '' Chris said smiling remembering he first time he met him .

'' Waite Damian ? That is the name he gives when He filled in the application form ! '' Piper said with Surprised eyes .

'' Really ? '' That' strange why would he give false information unless He already knows who we are and want's to get to know us before he reveal himself to us ! '' Paige said .

'' Of course ! I would do that too if I was in his situation '' Phoebe said with a thoughtful look on her face

'''Okay we will let him take his time and when the time is right we will reveal our self to him '' Piper said .

'' Yes I agree with Piper '''Paige said While Phoebe nods her head in agreement .

In the Mean Time Hary was cleaning up in his Apartment when he tripped over a few boxes when suddenly he was surrounded by flames and then suddenly he found himself in an Alley next to his Apartment building '' What the fuck just happens ?'' A confused Harry thought looking around

Harry was standing up when he heard someone say;

'' Be careful Pup or you will get us all exposed ! '' A man in his 40 wit blond eyes and light green eyes said approaching Harry

'' What ? '' Asks a surprised Harry he never Inmagine he could encounter a Magical person in his Neighborhood

'' I am just like ya Pup A Magical Person now let's go to ya place so we could talk '' the man said he notes Harry was weary to let a stranger into his house '' I promise to ya I won't do a thing ''

'' Okay let's go in the Mean Time he hissed to Cleopatra ''** If he Try anything you have permission to bite him ! ''**

**'' Good can I eat him too ? '' Cleopatra asks **with a hopeful voice.

**'' Yes you can '' **Hary said smirking.

They walked into the apartment the man looked around He whistle;

'' You got a nice place here where are your parent's ? '' He Asks

'' There dead I am an emancipated minor I live alone '' Harry said with his hand through his Hair the Man notice the Tattoo on Harry's hand his eyes when wide '' Let me see that Tattoo Son '' he said

'' Why ? '' Harry Asks with a Weary voice

'' Just let me see the damn Tattoo kid '' the man said standing up

'''Okay here '' Harry said letting the man see his arm the man trace the Tattoo with the form of a golden bird he smiled saying;

'' I know who your daddy was ! Your daddy was a Upper level Warlock he got himself killed when he When after the Charmed ones, you also got an uncle he is your daddy's twin brother called Zila he will be happy to know that he got a Nephew ! ''

'' Waite he When after the Charmed ones ? '' Harry Asks with Concerned for his Aunt's

'' Yeah he almost succeeded in marrying one of them I guessed she is your mother Prue she was the most powerful of the charmed ones

'' Was ? '' Harry Asks with Dread in his heart he already knew the answer

'' Yeah Prue was killed !'' The man said he notice that Harry's eyes when wide with shock '' Damned kid you didn't know did you ? I am sorry kid ! I thought you knew ! '' The man said sitting next to Harry,Harry Give him a weak smile .

'' Is okay but you said Warlock ? '' Harry Asks

'' Oh yeah your Daddy was a powerful Demon ! Meaning that you are Also a demon ! '' The man said smirking Harry's eye's when wide he stood up yelling '' YOU WAN'T TO TELL ME THAT I AM A WHAT !

* * *

Okay Zila is in No way or form part of charmed he is a fictional character created by me !.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if Your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon and does not fallow the Charmed Canon

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO. And Charmed Belong to Writer Constance M Burge and Writer/Director Brad Kern.

Harry Potter Crossover Charmed; The Son of Prue; Learning about Demon's and Harry's first kill !

* * *

''YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT I AM EVIL !.'' Harry yelled standing up he could not believe what he was hearing.

'' Calm down pup but yes you are evil you pa was an upper level demon didn't you ever get the urges to kill someone or to do something really evil just for fun ? , '' the man asks Harry with a concerned tone in his voice he didn't want to lose this child he could feel the power rolling out of him.

Thinking about it, Harry realized the man was right he did have those urges specially when Dudley and his gang were chasing him or when Vernon would beat him up for no apparent reason or when he found out that Ron and Hermione were spying on him for Dumbeldore Oh yes he had felt those urges alright but he suppressed them.

''I should have bloody killed them . '' Harry muttered under his breath but the man heard him and he smirked Harry saw the smirk he narrowed his eyes at the man before the man knew what happened Harry was on top of him with a knife on the man's throat while Cleopatra had slither up the couch and was treatning the man with her mouth open showing her teeth's .

'' Listen up if you decided to get close to me to use me in whatever power play that you are in then you got another thing coming I am not going to be used by anyone you understand me mister ? Cross me again and I show true hell '' Harry said Hissing with his eyes flashing red but at soon the red came it was gone making the man's eyes go wide.

'' Y, yeah I understand . '' The man said with wide eyes '' Damn this kid is more ruthless than Zile I mean Zile use to treat people but not like this, and What with his eyes flashing red that was scary . '' The man thought looking at Harry with fear in his eyes.

Harry smiled when he saw the fear in the man's eyes '' Good better having the demon's be scared of me than they think of me as a sissy. '' Harry thought grinning.

'' C, could you get your snake away from me? He is freaking me out !. '' The man said looking at Cleopatra Hissing at him.

''** Cleopatra stands down leave him ! '' **The man's eyes when wide ''Oh My god A Snake Charmer ! There haven't been a snake Charmer in more 400 year's Oh I am liking this boy more and more I rather work for a true Lord than those lowly level Demon's wanna be's '' the man at that moment made his decision he kneel in front of Harry saying;

'' Oh great one I give myself to you in heart and soul from now on I will be only devoted to you and only you ! Master. '' The man said.

Harry's eyes when wide. '' What the hell is he doing !. '' A panicked Harry thought looking at the man on the floor in front of him but Abyss Almost like she was reading Harry's mind broke his surprised shock by saying;

'' **H****e making an oath to only serve you, you should accept him master ! I can sense great intelligence and wisdom from him he can be useful to you ! ''**

**'' Really ? Then I will accept his alliance only because you suggested it Cleopatra ! '' **Harry said looking at the snake who only flicker her Tong out

'' Okay I accept you as my first follower & mentor I need you to teach me everything you know about demon's the power's about the different potion's when I say everything I mean everything and do Demon's use their real name's ?,'' Harry Asks with a confuse look on his face.

The man stood up and sat down on the couch happy that this new lord had accepted him '' No non of us use our birth name or the name we used to have when we were alive since my lord is a Snake charmer why don't you use as nick name the name of a snake god ? '' The man said.

'' I know the perfect name Apophis his symbol was that of Snake his domain in the underworld was Darkness and Chaos it fit me perfectly because I have all the intention to spread darkness and chaos all over the world mainly in Britain !.'' Harry said grinning with an evil glind in his eyes . '' Oh yes I am going to make those damn wizard's fear me more than Voldemort himself.'' Thought Harry smirking.

'' That's a good name my Lord !. '' The man said smiling.

'' Since you are going to be my Mentor you are aloud to call me Apophis I want you to start recruit Demon's Warlock's,Darklighter anyone who is powerful and smart I don't want idiot's and weakling's around me I want you to recruit demon's with a special power and skill's specially Warrior's Demon's who are good in Hand and hand combat and also demon's who know how to use weapon's . Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face .

'' It will be done as you order Apophis.'' The man said smiling '' that was a good move the reason the other ruler's of the underworld felled was because they were surrounded by idiot's and weakling's I my new master is smart.'' The man thought grinning.

'' What is your name ? '' Harry asks the man

'' My name is Cassius . '' Cassius said bowing

'' Nice to meed you Cassius '' Harry said remembering something Cassius said in their conversation.'' Didn't you say something about a Grimoire ? '' Harry asks .

'' Yes the Grimoire was used to crown the most powerful demon's as King's and was the equivalent of the book of shadow's that belonged to the charmed ones but that Grinmoire was destroyed by the charmed ones well that is what everyone think but no one is sure !.'' The man answered with a curious look on his face.

'' How did that book looked like? I mean the Grimoire ! '' Harry Asks.

'' It was a large brown covered tome adorned with a demonic symbol in an inverted pentagram on the front cover. The pages were black in color and were said to be blackened by the book's evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good, I only know this becouse I happend to be there when my previous master was using it !, why are you asking about The Grimoire Apophis ?''.

'' Mm I think I heard a friend of mine in Britain saying something about finding a weird magical book in the tumb's in Egypt I need to visit Gringrott's let's hope the Goblin's haven't figure out yet what that book really is '' Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face .

'' Goblin's ? The man asks with wide eyes.

'' Yes nasty little creatures my friend is a curse breaker and he works for this magical bank run's by goblin's and he said that he had found a weird Black book in one of the tombs in Egypt and your description is almost identical to the one you told me I am thinking there is a possibility that what my friend and his team of curse breaker's really found was an Egyptian Grimoire Inmagine the Power that book Contain ! I can't let those damn light witches get their hand's on it ! '' Harry said with determination in his eyes .

'' I totally agreed with you Apophis an Egyptian Grimoire !. '' Cassius said whistling

'' My thought's exactly but on to another topic do you have a training ground where I can train ? '' Harry asks

'' Oh yes I do your going to love it ! .'' Cassius said grinning.

* * *

So Harry Spend the next month's training and learning everything he could learn, he learned how to control his flaming and shimmering power's he also learns how to conjure energy ball's and fire ball's,during one of this training day's Harry got a good idea.

He conjures a fireball and in the other hand he conjures an energy ball and with huge concentration he infuse the two energies together and then he said a non verbal Avada Kedavra which he directed into the 2 energies He was holding and before his eyes he saw the red/white energy ball turned bright green Harry smirk he then throw the energy at a painter he had chained up in the training room and saw how without sound the animal died turning into dust immediately.

Harry smirked he turned to look at a wide eye Cassius. '' So what do you think of my new version of the fireball ! ''

'' It's awesome but it got one flaw you must learn how to do it quickly if you can make this flaw perfect it could be a great weapon.'' Cassius said smirking.

'' It was fun today but I need to go to P3 the Sister's start to freak out as soon I stay away for to long Specially Aunt Piper. '' Harry said with a frown on his face.

''Is it not possible that they already know's about you but they are waiting for you to make the first move Apophis ? '' Cassius said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' That would explain their weird behavior for this past month's !,'' Harry said with wide eyes then he narrowed his eyes '' I want you to get a low level demon to attack me in front of the Charmed ones I want to see their reaction !. '' Harry said.

'' It will be done as you command My lord '' Cassius said bowing before he shimmered away.

* * *

After a few day's when by Harry was walking next to Chris talking about music while the sister's and Leo were walking a few meter's in front of them.

''Are you kidding me ? Motley Croe, Van Halen and Scorpions Were the best band's ever coming out of the USA ! '' Harry said throwing his hand's in the air in a dramatic way.

'' If we are going to talk about best band's then you are forgetting to mention Aeron smith's, the White snakes, and Bon Jovi . '' Chris said smirking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes Chris saw a demon appeared out of nowhere aiming a fireball at harry his eyes when wide before he pushed Harry out of the way yelling.'' Demon !''

Catching the sister's and Leo's attention who ran to where Harry and Chris when hiding behind a few dumpster's

'' Are you guys okay ? Who is he after Chris ?. '' Phoebe asks with concern voice.

'' He was aiming at Harry ! '' Chris said nervously Looking at his mother with concern eyes he knew how protective his mother had become of Harry. Everyone turned to look at Harry who was hiding behind his own Dumpster a few steps away from where they were he notice they where looking at him he gave them a weak smile pretending to be scared but he knew Phoebe was an Empath so he let her know how much he wanted to kill the demon.

Phoebe gasps when she felt Harry's Eagerness to kill.

Before they could ask Phoebe what was wrong with her, Harry shimmered away from behind the dumpster's he reappeared behind the demon a beautifully crafted silver knife appeared in his hand and before the charmed ones could do anything he plunged the knife into the demon's stomach who screamed in pain before he exploded.

Harry let out a few giggle's before he said with a cute look on his face. '' That was fun !'' .

Piper came out of her shock walking up to Harry with her motherly voice she said;

'' Oh no sweety that was not fun it was bad very,very bad ! Now what do you have to say for yourself ! '' .

Harry looked at her with an mused look on his face. '' Oops ?,'' Harry said smirking.

Chris snorted while Leo smiled .

'' So after this I can assume you already know who I am then '' Harry asks with raised eyebrows.

'' Yes we know, and seeing as you use your demon power's you already know about magic and us why didn't you tell us who you really were ? '' Piper asks with a hurt voice .

Harry snorted.'' and risk the chance of you blowing me up ? Hell no ! '' .

'' He is right about that ! '' Paige said smirking.

'' I don't think it's right for us to be standing out here and talking about this whoever send that demon after Damian know's who he is it is not safe for us to be out here.'' Leo said with a concerend voice .

''Leo is right let's go '' Piper said she grabbed Leo's arm's who immediately Orbed away while Phoebe grabbed Paige who Orbed away with her sister Chris Orbed away on his own Harry turned around winking at Cassius who was hiding behind a wall watching the whole event he smirked bowing at Harry who smirked before he shimmered away to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Cassius is in no way or shape part of charmed cassius is a character created by me !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if Your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon and does not fallow the Charmed Canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO. And Charmed Belong to Writer Constance M Burge and Writer/Director Brad Kern.

Harry Potter Crossover Charmed; a Trip to Egypt and Visiting Grigngrott's.

* * *

Harry's life has changed drastically since the day His Aunt's found out about him they practically forced him to move into the Halliwell Manor he used his magic to enlarge the inside of the house adding more bedrooms. Paige broke up with her boyfriend after the genie incident and now was mopping around the Manor like a lost puppy.

The Sister's did everything they could get Harry on the Light side this was the cause of their current discussions.

'' Sweety Come on the elder's could use a good warlock like yourself !''. Piper said smiling .

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.'' Use me ? NO BODY IS GOING TO USE ME LIKE A WEAPON EVER AGAIN ! ''Specially not the light side ! '' Harry yelled his eyes flashing red making Piper and the rest back away from him .

Phoebe Gasps. '' Oh my god ! They betray you didn't they ! They hurt you that is why you hate the light side so much '' Phoebe said understanding her Nephew's fury.

Harry closed his eyes trying to get himself under control before he said;

'' I trusted them blindly I would have laý down my life for them well for those I had thought as my family everyone I knew had an agenda even the people I thought as friend's you see in magical Britian I am like a celeb because I am the only known person in the world who had ever survive the killing curse, the killing curse is this green light curse that is used by witches and wizards in Britain. Ones hit with it you die instantly''

'' Witches and wizard's ? I have never heard of those ! '' Paige said with a surprise look on her face.

'' Of course you wouldn't their world is hidden away from normal people, It's not like here were the Wiccan and the normal world intertwine with each other '' Leo said turning to look at Harry with surprising eyes saying;

'' So your THE Harry Potter ! You know your disappearance got the elder's worried. He said with concern voice.

'' Oh so not do I have to worried about the Manipulative old fool of Dumbledore but now I have to worry about your council too ? Great, just great ! '' Harry said throwing his hand's in the air.

Leo frowned.'' you know Albus Dubledore is a good man you should show him more respect ! ''

Harry's eyes flash red before he yelled at Leo;

'' RESPECT ? YOU WANT ME TO SHOW RESPECT TO THE MAN WHO SINGLE HANDLY RUINED MY LIFE ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO COUSED MY ADOPTED PARENT'S DEAD ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO TURNED MY BEST FRIEND'S INTO HIS SPY'S ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO TOLD MY FRIEND'S TO PUT TRACKING CHARM'S, MIND CONTROL CHARM'S AND OBIDIENCE CHARM ON ME ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO IGNORED MY PARENT'S WILL ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO WAS STEALING FROM ME ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO WANT'S TO USE ME AS A WEAPON ! RESPECT FOR THE MAN WHO WANT'S NOTHING MORE THEN TO CONTROL MY LIFE '' HOW DARE YOU !''

''I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT OLD BASTARD !'' Piper yelled with fury in his eyes.

'' Piper Noo ! Calm yourself '' Leo said

'' Oh sweety how could they do such a thing !'' Phoebe said hugging Harry.

'' Now you understand why I don't trust that council of your's ! And don't you dare tell them about me ! I left Britain with no intention Whatsoever of going back and let alone become their weapon in destroying their dark lord! For me they can die I don't care !'' Harry said fuming.

'' Are you going to let innocent people die for something that a group of people did !'' Leo Ask with an incredible look on his face.

Harry advanced on Leo like a tiger hunting an antelope saying;

'' Those innocent people like you call them ! Turned their back's on me many times when that stupid paper printed lies against me ! I am nothing more than an escape goat a thing to blame when thing goes bad ! I have put up with their betrayal over and over again since the day I set foot In the Wizarding world, But I put a stoped to that! Now I am free ! And you are not going to steal my freedom ! ''Harry said with narrowed eyes making a few fire ball's appeared in mid air going in a circle around him. Piper seeing her husband was in danger she step in front of Leo.

'' Please sweety calm down there is no need's for those fire ball's of your's '' Piper said with a calm voice.

'' Cool fire ball's ! '' Paige said admiring Harry's fire ball's.

Harry smirked at his Aunt. '' Thanks' He turned to look at Leo with narrowed eyes saying;

'' I hope for Aunty Piper sake that you are not going to sell me out to those meddling Elder's of your's Uncle Leo '' Harry said sneering at Leo.

'' Stop talking about the elder's like that ! They can hear you ! '' Phoebe said with a concerned voice.

Harry smirked.'' No they won't no scratch that, they can't because I put one the most powerful ward's around the manor when you guys' were gone that will prevent anyone and anything with Ill intention's from enter or spying on this house that including those so called elder's of your Leo ! '' Harry said enjoying the look on Leo's face for some reason something about the man just rubs him up the wrong way.

Leo's eyes when wide. '' It's impossible ! You can't not block the power's of the Elder's to see anywhere and everywhere ! ''Leo said with a shocked voice.

'' Are sure about that? Or is it one of those many lies that council of your's feed the light witches to discouraging them from trying to block the Elder's ! '' Harry yelled at Leo.

''Is this true Leo ? Paige Asks.

''Leo could not look the sister's in their eyes he knew what Harry said was true he bowed his head.

Phoebe put a hand over her mouth with a look of horror on her face she Whisper. '' Oh my god it's true ! They have been lying to us this whole time ! Not only us but all those on The light side, they have been using us haven't they Leo ? '' She asks.

Instead of answering her Leo turned to look at Harry with hateful eyes;

'' I hate you ! I knew you would be trouble since the day I found out about you but not this much trouble ! '' Leo said glaring at Harry.

'' The feeling is mutual Uncle Leo ! The elder's send you to the sister's with another intention's didn't they ! They told you, No ! They order you to spy on them and prevent them from turning evil because it was predicted that the charmed ones could go both way's and they wanted to Bind the Warren line to them didn't they ? By having a white lighter marrying one of the sister's they secure the Halliwell's to them for eternity ! '' Harry said smirking .

'' Rather have them with me than against me, family is stronger together '' Harry thought .

The Sister's were watching Leo with weary eyes because they too have Whitness a few anomalies with Leo and how the council of Elder's have treated them in this last few year's.

Chris was watching what was going on with wide eyes he knew that what Harry was saying was true Wyatt found their father secret a few year's after their mother dead that is what was the last straw for Wyatt he smirked.

'' I be damned if cousin Hadrian keep this up there would be a possibility I will be a dark lighter It's kind of cool actually, I would like to have one of those bow's the dark lighter's uses '' Chris thought smirking.

In the mean time Piper was shaking in rage looking back at how the elder's took Leo away and then make it a whole trial for her to have him back and eventually married him it all fit, they wanted her to bind herself to Leo willingly.

'' The bastard's I make them pay ! They will regret messing with the Halliwell's '' Piper thought.

Little did Piper knew that her dark thought's were turning her evil, and by turning evil she was infecting her whole family.

'How could you ! We trusted you Leo ! '' Phoebe yelled.

'' I am sorry I was just doing what I was ordered to do ! '' Leo said with a blank face.

'' You are not welcome here anymore ! Leo I want you gone !'' Piper said almost hissing in her hand's she had a huge fireball.

Leo's eyes when wide. '' Since when can you use fireball's '' A shocked Leo Asks.

'' Since now ! You know what this mean don't you ! The Halliwell's are no longer on the side of the light ! '' Piper said smirking.

'' Chris was in shock it was official he was now a dark Ligther he smirked he conjure a crossbow aiming it at Leo who backed away in fear.

'' What do you think you are doing Chris ? '' Leo said with a trembling voice.

'' What do you think I am doing ? I am getting rid of an insect !'' Chris said smirking.

In the meantime Harry was shocked he never Inmagine his Aunt's would join the dark side ! He just wanted to make them weary of the council !.

''Now we only need to make sure the old fool's up there don't find out that the Charmed ones turned against them !'' Harry thought he Notice that Leo was trying to orb he yelled at Piper;

'' Aunty Piper don't let him leave ! ''

Piper made the fireball in her hand vanish and froze Leo where he stood. Chris approached Harry asking;

'' What are we going to do with him ? We can't not let him go up there he will rat us out ! ''

'' Aunty unfroze his head I can Obliviate him make him forget what happened here today ! '' Harry said smirking.

Piper had a thoughtful look on her face before she looked at Harry asking;

'' Can you make him forget us completely ? ''

'' Are you sure you want him to forget us ? You can turn him evil to you Know ! '' Harry said.

'' Really ? How can I turn him ? '' Piper asks.

''You can bind him to your magic and since you are already evil your darkness will infect his magic turning him evil and if you want security that will make sure he stay by your side you can make him take an oath on is magic and soul if he ever betray you then the magic will kill him ! '' Harry said smirking.

'' That great idea do it Piper ! '' Phoebe said smirking.

'' Yes I agree I want Wyatt to grow up with a father ! '' Paige said smiling.

Piper unfroze Leo's head who was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

''Listen Leo I am going to give you one last chance I am going to give you 2 option's. 1 you aloud me to bind you to me which will turn you evil or I aloud Damian to erase your memory and any trace of memories about us even Wyatt !''

Leo's eyes when wide. '' Please no don't take my memories away ! I do anything you want Piper ! ''

'' Boy learned fast who's the boss '' Paige said smirking.

After harry did the binding they saw how Leo's Aura when from white to complete black.'' It's done Leo is one of us now ! How are you feeling uncle Leo ? '' Hary Asks smirking.

'' I am feeling awesome I didn't know being evil make you feel so good !'' Leo said smirking.

'' Yeah it's a constant Rush its bloody brilliant ! '' Harry said smiling.

'' Good we will start the counter attack on the Elder's and the light side very soon but we need to gather a few demon's we need to build our power base !'' Piper said she turned looking at Chris .'' See if you could gather a few demons in underworld to follow us ! ''

'' That sound nice and all but I got to go I got something to do in Egypt I see you guys later ! '' Harry said before he shimmered away.

''Yeah before Cousin Damian interrupted me the thing abut the demon's is not going to be easy there I already a power play going on down there a demon called Apophis is gathering all the strong fighter's to his side '' Chris said with a concern voice.

'' So we just need to figure out how to vanquish him and take over !'' Paige said.

'' No it's not going to be easy Their is a rumor going around that said that he is a Snake Charmer they are already calling him Prince of Shadows because he is shadow walker and from what I heard from the older demon's that is a rare gift'' Chris said .

'' A Snake Charmer ! Are you sure son ? '' Leo Asks with an awe voice.

'' Yes I am sure ! Why ? Do you know why the demon's are making this such a big deal ? '' Chris asks his father with a curious tone.

'' Yes you guys know the stories about how a snake convinced Eva to eat a fruit out of the forbidden Three ? Well the snake is a symbol of evil it is the personification of evil and there is a legend going around that said that the son of al evil will be able to talk to snakes and if what you told me is true then the Light side is doomed ! '' Leo said smirking.

'' So what do we do then do we bow down to him ? I won't be anyone's lap dog ! '' Paige yelled.

'' No we don't but if he is who I think he is there is no Demon in his right mind that will go against him but we may have an advantage here !'' Leo said .

'' What do you mean ? Piper Asks.

'' Well Chris said he is rejecting the demon's that in his eyes are weak ! Why don't we take those demon's and turn them into warrior's , our Warrior's ''Leo said smirking.

'' That's a good idea !'' Phoebe said .

'' Yes I agree Chris you know what to do ! Oh and while you are down there spread the word will you ! The Charmed ones are on the side of darkness !'' Piper said smirking .

'' I will ! '' Chris said before he Shimmered away.

* * *

Cassius ! Cassius I got good new's harry said shimmering into his cave that he styled to look like an Egyptian throne room.

''What is it ? Apophis '' Cassius said coming from behind one of the black Pilar's.

'' I did ! I turned them ! '' Harry said jumping up and down.

'' Turned who ? '' Cassius asks with a curious tone in his voíce.

'' My Aunt's ! I turn them ! The Charmed ones are now on the side of evil ! ''Harry said laughing.

'' Impossible ! Cassius said whispering.

'' Do you know what you have just done ! You accomplished something that the Dark side Have been trying to do for 400 year's you turn the Warren line to the dark side !'' Cassius said with an adoration in his voice.

The demon's who were in cave their eyes when wide they all bowed down to Harry chanting .

'' Long live Prince Apophis ''

'' Thank you guy's but for those who are thinking of going after them to show them their place let me warn you they are still the Charmed ones and my Aunt's so if anyone of you are thinking of doing that you can consider yourself dead !'' Harry said with a few fireball's in his hand's.

'' No we wouldn't dare ! With the charmed ones on our side we will destroy the Light side !'' A female demon said smirking.

'' Good Cassius is the clothes ready ? '' Harry asks.

''Yes here they are,take a look '' Cassius said giving Harry the clothes he had customized for himself

Harry took the clothes from Cassius and was inspecting his new wardrobe, the pant's where black Leather pants with Green and silver snakes Slithering on them he also liked the linnen forest green blouse he picked up the long black jacket with a huge Capuchon on the back of the jacket was his symbol a Pyramide with a huge snake coiled around the Pyramide he smiled saying;

'' I am going to change !''.

'' A few minutes harry was out looking hot the female demon's were trying to flirt with him he smiled at one of them saying;

'' I am sorry but I play for the other team'' Harry laugh at the girl sad look on her face he turns to Cassius ;

'' Let's go ''

'' Were are we going ? '' Cassius asks,

'' Egypt'' was the Harry answer before they both Shimmered away.

* * *

After a few our's shopping and buying a mansion Harry was ready to leave Cairo He liked the city even if the place was modernized the place still had an ancient feeling with it and as an aura reader Harry could see and feel the Magic, Cassius lean into Harry saying;

'' There is this magical town it is one of the oldest and first magical town ever build in Egypt where normal human and magical people live together shall we go and see it ?

'''Really ? Let's go that would be interesting !'' Harry said smirking.

Harry had pulled his capuchon on his he didn't want people to recognize him all do no one in Egypt new who he was but it never hurt being careful, the both of them shimmered into an alley they walked around and came out in what looked like a market place Harry was amased it was like He when back in time there where colorful stand's everywhere from food to ceramic it was incredible he look up and a few meter's on a hill here was a huge castle that look down on the city,He Motion for Cassius to look at the castle asking;

'' Who live there ?''

'' The Egyptian magical royal family they own this part's the human Parlament still got to deal with them before they take any decision ! '' Cassius said.

Harry was going to say something but was interrupted by a girl who was thrown out of a shop a man came out with a baseball bat swinging it at the girl who looked like she was 14 going 15 yelling;

'' I TOLD YOU THE DAY I WILL LET YOU GO IS WHEN YOU ARE DEAD ! YOU BELONG TO ME ! ''

Harry was surprised when the girl calm voice said;

'' And I told you that my servitude to you is over as my new master is in town it was foretold I be working for him since before the day I was born and a Muggle like yourself is not going to stop me ! ''

In the meantime Remus and was doing a job for the order together with Bill in Egypt they were visiting the town when they both stumble on the commotion Harry's eyes when wide when he heard the girl say Muggle with such a Hate he knew in an instant that the girl was a Pure blood he lean into Cassius Whispering;

'' She is a Pure blood ! What is a noble like her doing with a human like that man ! ''

'' Maybe she was sold to the man you heard what the man said that her mother sold her to him '' Cassius said. Little did they knew that Remus was hearing their conversation.

'' What are you doing Remus ! '' Bill asks when he Notice that Remus was not paying attention to him.

''We got some wizard's here but I can not see them because of the people blocking them '' Remus said with concerned voice he was worried they could death eaters.

Bill was now also looking through the crowd trying to spot the wizard's.

The situation became worse when the man tried to hit the girl with the bat both Bill and Remus watched in awe as the Bat caught fire the man yelled ad throw the bat away he yelled;

'How dare a magic user Intervene in a human matter ! '' .

'' I intervene when I see an Aswsole trying to hit a defenseless little girl ! '' Harry said coming from behind the people that was standing in front of him.

'' She is not defenseless ! She is Whore ! '' She man yelled.

'' I,It's you ! '' The girl said looking at Harry with adoration in her eyes.

The man shut his mouth and look at harry with hate in his eyes. '' Is he supposed to be that lord you have been waiting for since you were a child ? Don't make me laugh that boy is a Muggle just like myself'' The man said laughing.

Harry narrowed his eyes He was not going to let this fat bastard that remind him so much of Vernon to insult him.

Don't you dare insult my lord ! '' The girl said standing up she was not going to take the abuse anymore and certainly not in front of her lord !.

Remus sees the situation was getting dangerous he could feel the girl's power flaring up walk closer saying;

'' Please let the girl go ! ''

'' My Lord that girl is too powerful we can't not let those Light wizard's have her ! We got to do something ! '' Cassius said with a concern voice while he kept his eyes on Bill and Remus.

'' I know that man, that man is Remus Lupin and he worked for the Order of the Phoenix I can't not let that fool of Dumbledore have her ! '' Harry said before creating a ring of fire around the girl who looked up in surprised she was not expecting her lord saving her.

Remus looked up in surprised when he heard the young boy in front of him mentioning his name and the Order and the hate he emancipated when he said Dubledore's name.

'' Would like to come with me ? '' Harry asks the girl smiling at her.

'' I would go with you to hell if you Asks me Master the girl said bowing to Harry.

'' Good than get rid of that vermin over there,'' Harry said pointing at the fat man who was trembling in fear.'' And follow me ! '' He saw that Remus and Bill move to protect the man Harry wave his hand send them both flying into a few stand's, the girl smirked she release the handcuff's she give the man an evil smile before saying;

'' This is payback for everything you have don't to me you Fat bastard ! '' She threw a fireball at him making the man scream in pain after she Watch her uncle burn to death she ran after Harry who grab her and together with Cassius they disappeared.

* * *

After a few day's when by Harry was ready to go to Gringrott's he was waiting for Isis the girl turned out to be a Seer who could understand parselmouth so now Isis was al friend's with Cleopatra,

'' Okay I am ready ''Isis said. She was wearing a black Miny skirt with long black boot's a forest green tank top and a black jacket that had Harry's symbol on the back. Her waist length hair was falling behind her back like a long black curtain.

Harry smirked;

'' Ready to shock those stupid Wizard's ?'' Harry asks Isis and Cassius both nodded their head's and after a few minutes the 3 of them flamed away.

Meanwhile Gringgrott's was busy.

Harry, Isis and Cassius flamed into Gringott''s shocking the wizard's present who all pulled out their wand's while the Alarm's in Gringrott's when off. The Goblin's all came out with sword's blade's and wand's.

'' Harry Looked around the shock and scared faces of the people present he smirked;

'' Oop's !'' Harry said laughing.

* * *

The Character of Isis got nothing to do with the tv show Charmed or Harry Potter ! Isis is a Character created by me !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if Your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


End file.
